Mako
Mako is an NPC created by the Story Teller to be the captain of the Neo Sun Pirates. She is an Orca Fishwoman who acts out occationally and appears to be childish but is one of the Unspoken Novas. __TOC__ Personality Mako is very outgoing and forward about all of her thoughts and actions though has a tendency to act first and talk later. Owned Items *Being Edited Abilities *Fishman Strength - Fishmen are known for their enormous amounts of strength. Basic is that if a human can lift twice their own body weight, a fishman can lift two and a half times. Putting into perspective, Mako can lift 15,000 lbs. This is her maximum if she hadn't received training. *Fishman Speed - Fishmen tend to be fast but are faster in the water than on land. The more a fishman weighs is the more muscle they have and the faster they can move unless their training dictates to bulk, adding to strength instead. Mako may run at 15 mph on land and swim 80 mph under the water. If she swam at a metal boat, she could puncture it. *Teeth - As an Orca, she has teeth that are sharp and has two elongated on the bottom from her genetics. They can crush bone and be removed as extra sets of weapons, though if she removes them, they will not grow back as fast as a shark's. *Fishman Karate - Most Fishmen learn the art of Fishman karate, Mako had time to perfect her abilities and gave her a range of modified abilities: **Perfect Stance: She has a perfected stance that she can take from any angle and often needs no stance to perform optimally in combat. **Water Minigun: She forms tiny water bubbles swiftly out of the air or other sources of water and lines them on her fingers, palms, and arms to fire them off. **Water Orb: She forms an ob of water in her palm. She only does this for show anymore. **Water Sheild: She uses an external water source to block or absorb attacks that she can't take physically. **Internal Absorbtion: She focuses her internal water and makes internal cushions to take on more damage and disperse it to do less damage. *Strength Training - She has trained hard in strengthening and toning her body. This has increased her lifting weight to 30,000 lbs. *Monkey Movement - She may not be fast on land but if she jumps around, she can move faster and more agile. This came from training on Mihawk's island. *Haki - She has access to Haki. **Busoshoku: This kind of Haki allows her to embue herself and items she can use to be harder than stone. She has perfected this Haki so her defense is nearly impenetrable. Only ones known to be able to harm her are the unspoken yonko, undead, and Nomikomu. Crews Neo Sun Pirates *Mako - Captain *Dojo - Swordsman *Onotameni - Swordsman *Haiboku - Gunner *Heiwa - Communications, First Mate *Kodineshon - Navigator *Choju - Cook *Baransu - Doctor *Hamoni - Bard History Before the RP in the time of Luffy Mako was an odd birth, one of the few showing up of fishmen who were not just men anymore. It was more baffling still how her mother's genes of an orca carried as well. No one was to tell her of her father and she was raised believing it was Arlong. She never really got to meet him until she was older but her mother watched out for her while doctors attempted to examine and figure out why she was the way she was. After five years of endless examinations, the mother had enough and took her daughter to Arlong Park. Here was the first time Mako met her supposed father and she was greeted rather openly with a hug. She got to meet all sorts of neat others and although she was curious, was kept away from the humans. She had to stay indoors whenever he was out conducting business. She didn't mind it, she was left with usually Hachi to play with. She stayed for five years and grew attached to the place, that is, until Neptune's men were sent to retrieve her. She begged her father to let her stay but he told her it was better that she went. She went with them and for a while, hated Arlong. She eventually made it to her fifteenth birthday and was finally allowed to be out of testing, during which she had become friends with Heiwa. She and her fellow fishwoman would be able to get a taste of freedom that Mako only tasted with she was with her father where Heiwa was completely unused to it. With that thought in mind, that was where she set back off to be and brought Heiwa with her in promises of somewhere they could belong. When they arrived, she came out of the water and looked around only to find that everything that she'd known had been eliminated. Her immidiate reaction was to search for her father, Heiwa running to help her even if she didn't know what her father looked like. Mako eventually found him and hugged onto his injured body, crying on him. She didn't expect to feel his hand come up and touch her, eyes peeking up from his chest to see that he was alright. This was when they helped to rebuild for a year and a half, eventually having everything back up even if the humans were still sore. She tried to socilize with them as she hadn't seen them before but was greeted by hositlity but continued to attempt to make bonds. Despite them rejecting her, she never did give up on trying to learn of them. She also spent her time learning from his crew members on how they fought and how things were, but had a rejection for their norms of hating humans since her curiousity peeked with them. She and Heiwa lived with Arlong until Mako was almost eighteen, an announcment heard around the world that the One Piece had been claimed. Mako had never heard of it until now and asked who that was and what that meant. Arlong really didn't want to answer that question but he did so anyway, telling her that Luffy was the reason their home was destroyed nearly a few years ago and that the One Piece crowned him king of the pirates. Mako smirked a bit and said to him, "It must be cool to have your ass kicked by a king. Oh and I so bet you would have won if he wasn't destined for it." He explained to her how the fight had went down and that he should have won, that this was where he had been going the entire time. This just made her respect the humans more, that one could have beaten him and risen so high. This made her try again with her interactions, attempting a different approach and keeping Heiwa by her side. She eventually managed to make friends with the humans and grew closer with Heiwa. She also got to meet a rather large shark looking for a home, and she openly offered it to him, meeting Haiboku. The three of them grew close over their time together. Before the RP after Luffy's death The three of them stayed together during the reign of Luffy as king of the pirates. A good two years and gaining in friends. She'd met the rest of her grouping and they were all friendly types in the area. Then finally, an announcement came that shook the world, the king was dead. She couldn't believe it and turned to her father for explinations where he had none. During this time, Jinbe was visiting and also apeared to be confused. Mako went to him as well for answers, just getting stunned silence for a while then an affirmation of not understanding either. He was lucky to have just gotten out of the fray because of visiting and it was clear he felt guilty. Mako didn't want to upset him further and hugged onto him. It was at this time that she decided that she wanted to take up his old crew as her own and set out to stop the madness, and despite her father rejecting this ideal, her grouping all got marked as Sun Pirates except for Heiwa who seemed terrified of the hot poker. Instead, she wore clothing marked with it. It wasn't too long as they were preparing to set out that the Marines caught up to where Jinbe had been hiding with them and began to eliminate everyone in sight. Jinbe and Arlong protected her as they forced her to seek her way back to the very place she had never wanted to return. Her entire crew followed her back on a trek of non-stop swimming, attempting to out run the Marines and doing so swimmingly. Upon their return to Fishman Island, they were seen as survivors and treated as such. Mako never really settled there and only went to train in fishman karate before just sitting at the edge and wishing she could have done more. Heiwa always brought her food for the time of sulking and though it was hardly touched, she managed to keep her strength up. After a few months she began eating again and tried to find her mother, to find out she'd died a few years ago from being ill. This left her alone with her crew and she decided to start making other bonds. She decided to approach the king, seeing as one of her members were previously in his service. Her audience with the new king went well, just talking of their experiences and what all had been happening that the other had missed out on. Mako spoke of the land and the other oceans where the kind king spoke to her of the happenings in Fishman Island. They hadn't realized in their first meeting that they had spoken for the greater part of a day, promising to each other they'd meet for a couple hours a day until Mako would decide to leave, then she was required for an update every month if able. She gladly agreed to this and finally felt a bond with those of her own kind. During one of their meetings, it was announced that an injured stranger was visiting the island. Mako got to see this male with flowing red hair and embodied in leather. She watched as he was taken for medical care and saw the flag he sailed under. She shook her head and went back to the meeting. When she explained this to the king, he advised she investigate him after their meeting. She did as asked and went to see what this human was all about. Upon talking with him, she discovered all she could about this man named Truble and what he stood for. She sort of fancied him and what he was trying to do and learned of what all was going on that she had been missing out on. He gave her snails that were given to him but he figured that she could use them with her crew better. She made him keep one and she took the rest to her crew and handed them out. This was when she annouced that they were going to head out. She would notice that Heiwa had painted the sun onto herself with water proof paint, so she could be marked like the others. They all swam in seperate directions and searched for more of these kinds of snails and looked for surviviors. Mako came upon an island that she'd never explored before, coming onto it and walking carefully. She heard things moving and kept on edge. She continued forward and had to jump out of the way of an attack, spinning in the air as an orb of water formed in her hand and she launched it swiftly at her assailant. She heard it screech and then she landed and had to move again. She kept on her feet and launching until she finally caught at least one by the throat to find it was just a monkey. She blinked and dropped it then kicked it away. The others seemed to stall in their tracks before they continued their assault on her, her using her strength to advantage as she'd hit at them despite their weapons. She managed to fend them all off though had taken some injury herself and made her way in deeper until she found a castle. She walked up to it and noticed the main door was open but she had more respect than to just barge in. She knocked on the edge first then waited a moment, hearing no response she would yell hello to hear no response either. Instead of helping herself inside, she sat outside of it and waited for someone to either come out or go in. She'd have to fight those horrid monkies a few more times before anyone would appear, her still sitting at the front door as she looked up to the man who appeared to make this place his home. She stood herself up despite her injuries to show respect to him and asked if she could recover here, knowing full and well who this was. She was granted access for as long as she needed to recover. During this time, they spoke to one another about the occurances that lead to all pirates being hunted and things that had been happening on the side. She decided to trust this man and gave him snails, saying that it's better for everyone to stay connected when there were horrible people after all of them. She showed him her brand and explained how she got it and that she was very concerned for the well-being of others who are either survivors or starting out in the midst of this mess. He was impressed with her comitment to attempting to keep pirate-hood alive and accepted to help them out. This was when they heard their first communication from someone of which the world thought was dead, Brook. This gave hope to all of those who were being handed snails and to those that already had them. Mihawk was then asked for one thing specific, that if he found other big names to have them disguise their voices. He agreed to this and then helped her get healed and on her way. She spent years tracking down others and visiting Fishman Island as well as Truble and Mihawk to keep everything together. Sometimes she spent her time training when she was between places, though her muscle stayed smooth. As time passed, despite the growng number of connections, she felt that everything was for nothing. She began to grow a bit harsher in her tones and act out more over the slightest things. Only two worried about her during this trying time, Heiwa and Truble. They had to start keeping track of her and keep her from ripping people's heads off. There was only two she never acted out in front of, Mihawk and King Fukaboshi. Category:NPC Pirates Category:Fishmen Category:NPC Category:Neo Sun Pirates Category:Captains Category:Unspoken Category:Unspoken Nova Category:Nova